


Under The Mistletoe

by DeMarcos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMarcos/pseuds/DeMarcos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is stuck at work during Christmas and Eddie tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Under The Mistletoe. [Translated to Spanish]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849353) by [Cazuelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin)



> Just a quick little Christmas tale. This takes place in a world where Eddie didn't sacrifice himself to stop Eobard.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Eddie wiggled the can over Barry's head and grinned cheekily at him. "I'm quite serious, actually."

Barry huffed out a disbelieving laugh, looking up at the can for a moment before flicking his gaze back to Eddie. "God, you are _so_ cheesy."

He'd been called into work on Christmas, Singh needing him to come into the lab to analyze a piece of evidence some detectives had found earlier that day at the scene of a murder, and he had not been happy about it. They'd all been at Joe's house, celebrating the holiday with family and friends, opening presents and drinking too strong eggnog, when Barry's phone had buzzed. Apparently, Singh didn't trust anyone else to process the highly sensitive evidence, and Barry would have appreciated the confidence the captain had in him, if it hadn't meant pulling him away from the festivities.

Barry had promised everyone he'd be back as soon as he could, waving off Caitlin and Cisco's offer to come in to help him -as it seemed the unfortunate murder hadn't been related to any metas- and planting a quick kiss on Eddie's lips before blasting off to the precinct. But nearly two hours later, he'd still been at the lab, growing ever more frustrated as he tried to determine what the strange substance that had been underneath the dead man's nails was.

He'd been staring at the computer screen for so long, he hadn't even heard Eddie enter the lab, and had jumped a mile in the air when he felt him come to a stop behind his chair. Barry had peered up at him with wide eyes, heart hammering against his rib cage as Eddie tried to suppress a laugh at his reaction.

Before Barry could ask what he was doing there, Eddie had set down a wrapped plate of cookies on the desk and held a can of Coke over his head. Furrowing his brow, Barry had glanced up at the can and saw a phrase printed on the side in a familiar white font, _Share A Coke Under the Mistletoe_.

It dawned on him that as much as he had loathed leaving to come into the lab, Eddie had not been fond of the idea either and once he'd realized that he wasn't going to be back any time soon, had thought to come and keep him company, so he wouldn't be alone for the rest of Christmas. The thought had made him deliriously happy, even though the can of Coke was completely ridiculous.

"I _am_ cheesy, but as long as it gets me exactly what I want, I don't really see any reason to stop." Giving the can another gentle shake, Eddie waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Barry spun around in his chair so that he was facing Eddie and slowly stood up. "Me neither." Smiling warmly, Barry wrapped his arms lovingly around Eddie's shoulders, fingers sliding into his neatly trimmed blonde hair as he leaned in for a kiss.

Aware that they were at work, despite the fact that the precinct was being run by a skeleton crew and no one was really around to interrupt them, they kept the kiss mostly chaste. Eddie pulled him into a loose embrace, and as one, they opened their mouths just enough to touch their tongues together briefly before shying away, before they could deepen the kiss and toe the line of workplace decency.

With one last tender brush of their lips, Eddie broke away, leaning his forehead against Barry's and peered into his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Barry." Eddie whispered, rubbing his hand in soothing circles over his back.

Barry flashed him a thousand-watt smile. The fact that Eddie had used a can of soda as mistletoe to extract a kiss from him had been unbelievably corny, and yet... so utterly _Eddie_. His heart began beating quickly in his chest again, though this time, it was from just how much he loved and adored the man in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by those holiday cans of Coke. I came across the same one that Eddie has, and this popped into my head.


End file.
